Smoking is a major risk-factor in respiratory and cardiovascular diseases. A number of studies have been effective in helping people to quit smoking but have been unable reliably to produce maintained abstinence. Little research has systematically evaluated the utility of specific maintenance strategies. This proposal is for such evaluation of maintenance strategies implemented through group meetings extending 3 months past smoking cessation. Adults who have been smoking at least five years, who smoke at least one pack per day, and thus are representative of those of clinical concern will be studied. Effects on smoking behavior, cardiovascular and pulmonary function, and reports of disease incidence will be evaluated prior to and 3, 6, and 12 months after cessation. Three types of maintenance strategies will be studied: (1) commitment strategies through which individuals manipulate aspects of situations likely to influence smoking, (2) incentive strategies, including self-reward and punishment, behavioral contracting, and feedback as to progress toward a time when maintained abstinence will be non-stressful, and, (3) anxiety-reduction strategies, such as systematic desensitization, for helping individuals cope with tense situations in which they may be likely to smoke. The effects of these types of strategies will be evaluated when added both alone and in combination to an efficient strategy for producing initial cessation. This will allow the gradual development and evaluation of a comprehensive treatment package. Also studied will be the effects of implementing this comprehensive package in a manner designed to encourage feelings of responsibility for success and in a manner designed to encourage a general approach to good health, including the reduction of several lifestyle-related risk-factors in addition to smoking. Personality variables which may mediate possible tendencies of some highly directive programs to provoke client resistance rather than cooperation will also be evaluated as they may interact with several of the treatments.